Songfic: Senobi wo Shite Follow You
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: This is what happens when I'm bored. You get me thinking of the Kids Next Door singing an Anime song!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Codename: Kids Next Door or Mahou Tsukai Tai.

**Notes:** This is my first attempt of doing something for Codename: Kids Next Door. I only watched 3 episodes, so I don't know much about them. Anyway, the song is from Mahou Tsukai Tai's opening theme from the OVA series. I got the lyrics from both the anime and different sites. So if I wrote any of the Japanese lyrics wrong, I'm sorry. **Bold** means it's part of the song, _Italic_ means who's singing, these brackets [] means it's some sort of action & these brackets () means what it is in English.

**Senobi Wo Shite Follow You: **Codename: Kids Next Door Version

[The Kids Next Door wanted to sing a song for the up coming kids only talent show. Unfortunately, no one can agree on a song to do together. Numbeh 1 decides to put everyone's song on a piece of paper and pick one from a hat. When he does, he picks Numbeh 3's song. With the song determine, everyone learns their lines, gets fitted for their costumes and practices their moves. The day of the kids only talent show arrive and everyone is nervous. Once it's their turn to sing, they go up on the stage to see the crowd, anxious for their performance as they are the last group. The Kids Next Door go to the middle of the stage and get in a single line. From left to right, Numbeh 1 is dressed as Akane Aikawa, Numbeh 2 as Ayanojyo Aburatsubo, Numbeh 3 as Nanaka Nakatomi, Numbeh 4 as Takeo Takakura and Numbeh 5 as Sae Sawanoguchi. When the music plays, they all sway in unison as Numbeh 3 takes a step forward.]

_Numbeh 3_:

**Tada yuuki wo dasu dake de** (With a little bit of courage)

**Yume no tsuzuki genjitsu ni naru **(The rest of your dream can become reality)

**Michi shirube wa anata dake** (You are the one and only guide)

**Senobi wo shite oikakete yuku wa** (I'll grow and keep chasing you)

[She twirls back and sways with the others while Numbeh 4 takes a step forward]

_Numbeh 4_:

**Osanai hi no akogare** (That love when I was so young)

**Jiyuu ni sora wo tobu no **(I fly in the sky so free)

**Saa challenge ga daiji **(It's the challenge that's important!)

**jibunn wo shinnjite** (Believe in yourself)

[He does a few fighting moves before going back, letting Numbeh 2 take a step forward]

_Numbeh 2_:

**Anata ga dekiru koto wo ** (What you can do)

**Watashi mo yaritogetai** (I want to master it too)

**Yume wa kanau wa kitto** (My dreams will surely come true)

**Tooku Takaku** (Farther, Higher)

[He moonwalks back in line as Numbeh 1 steps forward, with his arms crossed]

_Numbeh 1_:

**Homete kureru ka na? **(Will he praise me?)

**Yasashii koe de** (With his gentle voice...)

**Sukoshi heart ga uzuku no** (My heart aches a little)

[He can hear Numbeh 3 giggle a little at what he just sung. Embarrass, he back flips in line while Numbeh 5 swings her hips coming forward]

_Numbeh 5:_

**Sou mitsumeru dake ja dame** (I can't just watch him)

**Ima nogashitara ato ga nai wa** (If I let him go now, I won't get another chance)

**Omoi wo kaban ni tsumete ** (I pack my thoughts into my bag)

**Senobi wo shite oikakete yuku wa** (I'll grow and keep chasing you)

[She goes back to the line, shaking her hips]

_Numbeh 1:_

**Futari ga dekiru koto wo** (I want to close the gap)

**Un to chikazuketai no** (Between what you and I do)

_Numbeh 2:_

**STEP hitotsu nobottara **(With each step climbed)

**Kaze ga kawaru** (The wind will change)

_Numbeh 3_

**Nozomi wa hitotsu** (My only wish)

**Chiteki na hitomi** (Your wise gaze)

**Watashi dake wo ustushite ne** (Please turn it only towards me)

_Numbeh 4:_

**Mou hitori de nayamanai **(I won't worry alone anymore)

**Kitto ashita ga waratteru kara** (Because tomorrow we will be laughing)

_Numbeh 5:_

**Anata no ato dokomademo** (No matter where you go)

**Senobi wo shite oikakete yuku wa** (I'll grow and keep chasing you)

[Every scatters around the stage, but only goes little farther from one another. Everyone sings along to the background vocals, putting an arm down in unison, then up]

_Everyone:_

**Tada yuuki wo dasu dake de** (With a little bit of courage)

**Yume no tsuzuki genjitsu ni naru **(The rest of your dream can become reality)

**Michi shirube wa anata dake** (You are the one and only guide)

**Senobi wo shite oikakete yuku wa** (I'll grow and keep chasing you)

[As the song dies down, everyone put down the microphone, grabs their magic wand and lifts it just over their head at an angle]

Izati Abamehinamu Eto Kafe Nan!

[The song has now stopped as the Kids Next Door wait for the audience's reaction]

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


End file.
